


【德哈】After school/放课后 （高中生傻瓜恋爱日常）

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】After school/放课后 （高中生傻瓜恋爱日常）

*高中生傻瓜恋爱日常  
*新春贺文  
*换一种puppy love文风试试

01.

当德拉科第七次拦住了他的去路时，哈利终于还是没忍住叹了口气，几天以来第一次开口跟他说话：“有什么事，马尔福？”

德拉科只是挑了挑眉，那表情像极了没事找事，他也确实是在没事找事。

哈利无奈地望着他，用那双好看的绿眼睛。

“没事的话我先走了。”他收紧了握在双肩包背带上的手指，像前六次那样绕过德拉科，朝家的方向走去。

但这次德拉科没有像之前那样放任他离开，他转过身快步追上哈利，再一次拦在了他的面前。

哈利皱了皱眉，他知道眼前的马尔福是在为了什么生气，但他也不打算道歉，毕竟是对方有错在先，而且事情已经过去一个多月了，他没想到德拉科居然能够记仇到这个地步。

事情的起因是哈利在转到这所高中的第一天拒绝了马尔福伸向他的那只手，这不能怪哈利不注重礼节，毕竟在见识过对方对另一个无辜男孩儿无端羞辱之后，任谁都不能对这个言语上的霸凌者抱有好感，即使他有闪亮亮的金发和好看的嘴唇。

哈利承认当着全班学生的面拒绝了马尔福确实让他丢了面子，但在他认知里这至多只会让对方纠缠他一周，不能再多了。

哈利看着站在自己面前刻意装出一副冷漠面孔的马尔福，觉得那幼稚到有些可爱，为了让局面不往坏的那方面发展，他再次开口的时候努力没有笑出来。

“你可以到我家里再拦着我吗？我早上出门的时候答应了妈妈会早点回去遛海德薇。”

那相当于一个邀约了，所以德拉科心中的憋闷稍微疏散了些。

二十分钟后，德拉科陪提着鸟笼的哈利来到了附近的公园。

“我以为你说的海德薇是只狗。”德拉科站在一旁，看着哈利蹲下身打开鸟笼，让那只白色的猫头鹰飞出来然后落在他的肩膀上，这算是德拉科一个月以来对哈利说得最正常的一句话了。

哈利没有表现出讶异，他灵敏地感觉到如果他敢露出一个不那么善意的表情来的话，那么眼前的这个金发少年就会立刻再次变回那个高傲又冷漠的马尔福。

他伸出一只手臂，让海德威从他的肩膀上跳下来牢牢地落在了手腕上，然后拉近了自己和马尔福之间的距离。

“要摸一摸吗？”

德拉科迟疑了一下，他对鸟类并没有多感兴趣，但对面的黑发少年离他太近了，如果再不找点什么事情分神的话他可保不准自己会做出什么傻事来。

他伸出一只手，用食指指背摸了摸海德威翅膀上的羽毛，触感不错。

“她大概想停在你的肩膀上。”哈利总算松了口气，他笑了笑胡乱编造了一个理由好让德拉科能够将注意力转移到别的事情上来。

于是几分钟后他们坐在公园的长椅上，哈利的脚边放着海德薇的鸟笼，德拉科坐在他的旁边，手里攥着一把谷物，肩上停着一只猫头鹰。

事情的发展有些出乎他的预料，德拉科本来是想来给这个不知好歹的波特找不痛快的，而现在他居然在用玉米和榛子仁喂对方的宠物。

“所以不要再去惹罗恩了好吗？他那次不是有意笑你的。”

德拉科没有回答，他觉得一次宠物安抚可不能让他忘记韦斯莱对他名字的嘲笑。

“这样下次的化学课你就可以跟我们一组，罗恩、赫敏还有我，我们小组正缺一个人呢。”

德拉科想他可以将筹码拉得再高一点，但是又怕身旁的黑发少年收回刚刚的话，于是装腔作势地沉默了一会儿，在海德薇吃下第三颗坚果的时候点了点头。

罗恩对哈利把马尔福拉进他们的化学小组这件事颇有异议，但是对方帮他处理了一次化学物质剧烈反应危机，他就没再对马尔福皱鼻子了，尤其是在目睹了隔壁西莫造成的小型爆破事件之后。

于是德拉科莫名其妙又顺理成章地加入了他们的三人小队，还附赠了另外的校园问题学生四人小团体。

赫敏对此苦不堪言，每当她尝试着让哈利和罗恩安稳地坐在图书馆的长椅上时，马尔福就会适时地出现，还有站在他身后的吃着各种零食的克拉布和高尔——“图书馆禁止任何吃食！”平斯夫人吼道——以及打情骂俏的布雷斯和潘西。

“你知道，如果你想约哈利出去的话，完全可以直接说出来，而不是在这里违反图书馆纪律。”

当他们中间最聪明的赫敏终于忍不住指出这一点时，比德拉科更加震惊的是坐在一旁的罗恩。

但在这个爱情故事中，他显然没有过多的发言权，所以现场没人太在意他的抗议。

“你想约我出去？”哈利终于从书本中抬起了头望向他，如同德拉科希望的那样。

“才没有，别听书呆子胡说！”德拉科站起身来冲出去的别扭姿势可不是这么说的。

看穿了一切的书呆子小姐无奈地摇了摇头，重新投身于书本之中。

哈利有些脸红，但还没到窘迫的地步，他将收拾好的书本都放进罗恩的书包里，然后站起身在布雷斯的口哨中走了出去。

他脚程够快，在图书馆大门外就追上了故意磨蹭的德拉科。

“走开，波特。”德拉科语气凶狠，但是眼神飘忽不定。

“好吧。”哈利转身要走。

“站住！”德拉科觉得自己蠢爆了，才没有人会像他那样对暗恋对象发号施令。

哈利转回身的时候叹了口气，他看着对面像是下一秒就要爆炸的德拉科，觉得这样下去不是办法，于是他善解人意地先开了口。

“我知道你不想约我。”

德拉科觉得自己瞬间被拔掉了引线，他决定回家后要在浴缸里淹死自己。

但是紧接着哈利又开口了，这差不多算是救了德拉科一命，他说：“所以这个周末你可以给我讲讲化学课吗？”

德拉科点头的时候想，波特真的很擅长玩弄人心，上一秒让他整个人都跌倒谷底，下一秒居然就能让他轻飘飘的仿佛要飞到天上去。

02.

“那可不能算是一次约会，德拉科。”

当德拉科沾沾自喜地同他们炫耀的时候，潘西坐在体育馆后面的高低杠上吹着泡泡糖一针见血地戳破他的美梦。

一旁被迷得晕头转向的扎比尼也跟着帮腔：“他只是想找个化学成绩好的学生帮他而已。”

克拉布和高尔因为嘴里塞着食物而没来得及加入打击德拉科的队伍，但是他们的眼神说明了一切。

德拉科觉得他们蠢毙了，于是急着开口反驳：“他让我摸过他的鸟。”

他当然是故意用的那个词混淆视听，潘西差点从双杠上摔下来，布雷斯眼疾手快地扶住了她，一旁的克拉布和高尔被食物呛得直咳嗽，于是德拉科心满意足地离开了。

周五下午最后一节课是斯内普的化学课，德拉科整堂课都心不在焉的，他从没想过化学课能有这么难熬，而斯内普也没有想到他最好的学生居然因为想着化学而如此痛恨此时的这堂课。

整整四十五分钟，德拉科都强迫自己没有去看教室另一端的那颗黑色脑袋。他在草稿纸上乱写乱画，然后发现那些线条和圆圈组成了一个戴着眼镜傻气十足的小男孩。

“我想马尔福先生很乐意同大家一起分享他的画作。”斯内普不知道什么时候站在了他的身侧。

所以那之后德拉科不得不红着脸举着他的草稿本站在了讲台上，同样红着脸的还有坐在窗边的哈利，他们都没敢去看对方。

放学时哈利磨蹭了一会儿，让罗恩和赫敏先走，德拉科被斯内普罚摆桌椅，显然他不常做这种事，那些画满涂鸦的椅子被他摆得歪七扭八的，哈利不得不走过去帮他扶正。

哈利将最后一排椅子摆成一条直线后才开口：“你画的是我吗？”

“世界上可不止你一个人戴眼镜。”德拉科说完就后悔了，他为了掩饰窘迫所以语气生硬。他想大概哈利不会让他帮忙补习化学了，但是在偷偷瞥了一眼哈利，发现对方没有生气后又松了口气。

他们并肩走出校门，布雷斯正跨在机车上等潘西戴摩托车安全帽。

“明天十点见，好吗？”哈利冲德拉科挥了挥手，他的指尖圆圆的，在夕阳余晖的照射下闪着光亮。

也许是觉得十几个小时太过漫长，又或者只是被那些闪光蛊惑，德拉科在他转过身的时候叫住了他。

“骑过摩托车吗？”

在确认过德拉科确实有驾驶证之后，哈利终于坐在后座搂上了他的腰，德拉科没用多少时间就将速度提到最快，以此来掩盖自己超高速的心跳。

他们停在港口的码头，此时哈利的脸通红，不知道是因为风还是其他什么原因。

德拉科知道自己也没有好到哪儿去，哈利选了深色的那顶安全帽，所以他自己现在正戴着被潘西用彩色贴纸装饰得花里胡哨的粉色的那一只，傻得可以。

他们面对面站着，好像一场飙车就把两人变成了哑巴，远处停靠的游轮上亮起了灯盏，上面大概有人在开酒会，吵闹声时不时传来。

哈利总是最勇敢的那一个，所以他先开了口：“可以把那幅画送给我吗？你课堂上画的那一幅。”

然后他又在德拉科开口之前补充：“我知道你画的不是我。”

德拉科没有多少犹豫就拉开了书包的拉链，他从草稿本上撕下那一页的时候格外小心。

哈利也同样小心地将那副潦草的铅笔画夹在课本里，他再次抬起头的时候眼睛亮亮的，但是今晚的月亮和星星都躲在云层后面，德拉科不知道那些光亮从何而来。

“谢谢你，德拉科。”

德拉科觉得一张画换来一个叫名字的机会太划算了，他想自己可以画更多张来换一些哈利口中别的什么实质性的东西。

回程的路上德拉科开得异常的慢，在临近哈利家的那个街区，他们甚至被辅路上的一辆儿童自行车反超。

哈利对此并没有提出异议，只是在家门口将帽子还给德拉科的时候，脸上依旧红扑扑的，

他说：“再见，以及晚安。”

德拉科着了魔一般地回他：“再见，晚安。”

他再次启动车子的时候故意把油门踩得响亮，以此来盖过耳边的心跳声。

第二天天没亮德拉科就醒了，他洗了澡然后用发胶把头发弄成另一幅模样，镜子里的自己怎么看怎么怪异，然后他又洗了一次澡。

九点三十五分的时候他不得不从盥洗室出来，样子同一早走进去的时候没什么两样，他又花了点时间在衣橱前才成功走出家门，后来又折返一次取他的书包。

他踩着九点钟的最后一秒冲入图书馆，惹来平斯夫人的怒视。

哈利早就坐在往常的那个位置，抬起头冲他笑，为此德拉科差点被自己绊倒。

德拉科走过去坐在他身边，大脑还没有从对方那个闪闪发亮的笑中回过神，所以他犯了个致命的错误——他坐得离哈利过近了。

当哈利身上的沐浴液香气传过来的时候，德拉科完全控制不住自己向他白皙的脖颈瞟去。

他用笔尖戳着那些化学公式，感受着属于哈利的气息在自己身上产生化学反应。

最后这一整天的化学课补习成果理所应当的惨不忍睹，德拉科自己都算错了两次答案，哈利却并不在意，他将书本收拾好之后对德拉科说：“想吃什么，我请你。”

周末有校队的友谊赛，来观看的家长们把校门口的热狗摊洗劫一空，他们到的时候只剩下甜筒有卖了。

德拉科都没在意自己手里拿着什么味道的甜筒，他的眼睛完全定在哈利的红唇和露出的舌尖上了，每当他舔一口冰激凌，德拉科脑子中就出现一个糟糕的画面。

哈利完全没有发现德拉科的异样，他的注意力被球场那边的欢呼声吸引住了。

德拉科提议去看比赛结果，哈利摇了摇头。

“有伍德在，我敢肯定德姆斯特朗队拿不到一分，他可是最好的守门员了。”

德拉科皱了皱眉，为了哈利笃定的语气。他在这所学校念了两年连球队教练是谁都不知道，而哈利才刚刚转来一个月。

他觉得自己手里的冰激凌大概是苦艾草味的，然后在心底用红色涂料给伍德的名字画上了一个大大的叉。

03.

在他们第七次化学补习之后，德拉科如愿以偿地走进了哈利的卧室。

他在图书馆的时候用了个蹩脚的理由：“我想去看看你的猫头鹰，我还挺想她的，漫德威。”

然后下一秒哈利就笑着纠正他叫错的名字。德拉科觉得自己蠢透了，但是如果哈利愿意再露出那种笑容一次，他可以表现得更蠢一些。

在房门打开又关合后的三十分钟里，没有人在意过海德薇空了的食槽。

德拉科将注意力都放在了书架上那一排哈利幼年时的照片上，而照片的主人则小心地藏起了一个相框，上面是11岁的他在万圣节穿着巫师斗篷佯装打败了一个没有鼻子的光头男人，那看上去傻兮兮的。

海德薇在笼子里不满地扑扇着翅膀，他们意识到从一开始就忽视了今天的主角的时候，两人都红了脸。

哈利不得不将她从笼子里放出来，她像上一次见面那样落在了德拉科肩膀上，等待着德拉科喂给自己榛子仁，但德拉科手里除了汗水别无其他。

“看来她也很想念你。”哈利脸上的笑容让德拉科的手里更加粘腻了。

他们最后一起坐在了一个危险的地方。

哈利的床软绵绵的，德拉科控制不住自己幻想对方躺在上面的样子，他可以把他变得比那些绒毛还要柔软，像捏碎一颗葡萄那样。

为了防止自己爆掉，他不得不瞥开视线试图转移注意力，然后德拉科看见了摆在床头被镶在镜框里的那副乱糟糟的铅笔画。

“所以，你画的是谁？”

德拉科感觉到手上的温度，他转过头去，哈利的眼睛如同港口的那晚一样的闪闪发亮，里面盛满了邀请，所以德拉科决定缴械投降，他俯身过去用一个吻代替了回答。

他们贴在一起腻到晚餐前，直到莉莉来敲门他们才离开对方的怀抱。

那晚德拉科回家后就迫不及待地拨了哈利的电话，只响了一声就被接通了。他们在听筒的两端沉默地喘息着，好一会儿都没从梦幻的甜蜜中缓过神来。

“我有些想你。”哈利说。

德拉科去拿刚刚脱下来的外套：“我这就去找你。”

“别，”听筒对面传来笑声，“太晚了，何况我们明天就会见面。”

“好。”德拉科甚至都没听清哈利说了什么就傻乎乎的应答，现在就算对方让他去扯斯内普的头发，他都会毫不犹豫地去翻斯内普家院外的围墙。

“你在做什么？”

德拉科想告诉哈利自己正在想他，但又觉得那太肉麻，于是他们的话题又回到化学上。他们聊了很多，德拉科不想表现得像一个痴迷科学的怪人，但他还是告诉哈利，自己将来想考医学院，毕业后当一名医生，或者留在实验室研究药品。

“那很棒，”哈利轻声地说，“那很棒德拉科。”

德拉科觉得自己心脏跳得比第一次坐过山车时还快，他开口时声音甚至有些发颤：“你呢，你将来想做什么？”

哈利在听筒对面叹了口气，声音有些落寞：“我不知道，德拉科，我可能会像爸爸一样去做一名警察，但我不确定真的想那么做。”

“你会找到自己真正想要做的事的，”德拉科笨拙地让自己的声音表现得再诚恳一点，“总有一天你会的，你需要做的就只是紧紧抓住它，别让它溜走，你会成功的。”

“真的吗？你真的这么认为？”

“当然！我保证！”

听筒那边再次传来可爱的笑声：“谢谢你，德拉科，真的谢谢你。”

他们两个牵着手在校园里游荡，路过斯内普身边的时候故意放慢了脚步好让他看清他们交缠在一起的手指。

“他会告诉我妈妈的，绝对会。”他们在斯内普发火之前大笑着跑开，躲进存放扫帚的储物间时，哈利对他说。

德拉科紧张到收起了笑容：“那样你会离开我吗？”

哈利踮起脚尖吻了吻他的嘴角，他说：“不会，永远都不会。”

这让德拉科觉得连周围的尘埃都闪着金色的光芒。

他们在图书馆旁若无人地接吻时，罗恩发出了不小的哀嚎，他输了赌局，为此不得不支付布雷斯二十美金，所以责怪哈利没有多坚持一个礼拜。

“毕竟时间宝贵。”哈利冲一旁的德拉科眨了眨眼睛，德拉科也满意地冲他笑，刚刚哈利自己完成了一道超高难度的化学试题。

尽管赢了赌局，但是布雷斯仍然是这段感情的最大受害者，他的机车见证了每一个德拉科和哈利约会的夜晚。

“嘿！记得吗？处在热恋期的可不止你们两个，潘西很怀念我的摩托车。”当德拉科带上那顶粉色安全帽的时候，布雷斯抱怨道。

热恋期三个字让德拉科露出了一个傻笑，布雷斯一脸怜悯：“你真的被他迷住了，不是吗？”

德拉科点头回应，他现在确实完全变成一个沉溺恋爱的傻瓜，每天满脸傻笑，连低年级们都不再怕他了。

潘西走出校门，她冲德拉科说：“你可以把帽子还给我了，因为你今晚不会有一个约会。”

德拉科不解地望向她。

潘西踢了踢车胎：“我刚刚在教师办公室，看到波特拿到了斯内普的签字，他现在是校队的替补队员了，今晚大概就要参加训练，他没跟你说吗？”

德拉科皱眉：“我不知道有这事。”

布雷斯开玩笑地吹了一声口哨：“我以为他什么都跟你说呢。”

“看来你不知道的还有很多，”潘西抬手挎在在布雷斯肩膀上，“斯内普在申请表上签字的条件就是波特得在化学小测里拿到一个A，他这次确实拿了A，斯内普夸他眼光不错从一开始就挑中了你这免费补习劳力并恭喜他现在开始就不用再出卖感情了。”

德拉科掏出手机打给哈利，忙音。他又按了一次拨号键，这次是无人接听。

德拉科收起笑容，现在布雷斯脸上的怜悯是发自真心的了。

德拉科走进教室办公室的时候哈利已经离开了，他碰上了同样准备离开的斯内普。

“我来找哈利。”

“哦！我没想到你们还没有分手，毕竟波特先生已经拿到了一个A，”斯内普慢悠悠地开口：“他得到了他想要的，说不定你明天就会恢复单身，别怪我没有提醒你马尔福先生，波特可是像他父亲一样狡猾。”

04.

德拉科在球场边看见哈利，他没有像正在训练的队员们那样换上球服，这让德拉科还抱有一丝希望。他害怕哈利真的像丢废纸一样把他扔进垃圾桶。

哈利正同一个高年级交谈，德拉科走过去的时候，心底突然浮现出那个被他画过红叉的名字。

“谢谢你，伍德。”德拉科听见哈利这么说。

“别这么说，”伍德拍了拍他的肩膀，“搞定斯内普的又不是我，真没想到他一开始会用化学成绩来卡你，不过一切都解决了，说真的能让他这么快同意签字可真有你的。”

德拉科想起几天前在图书馆，哈利对罗恩说的那句话。

——“毕竟时间宝贵。”

他的心一点点沉了下去，所以站在哈利面前时脸色不太好。

哈利看清来人的时候有一瞬间的惊讶，继而开心地叫他名字：“德拉科，我正要去找你。”

伍德在德拉科的注视下讪讪地收回手，他同哈利道别时告诉他明天可以参加训练，然后跑步离开加入了远处的训练队伍。

德拉科牵起哈利的手往球场反方向走：“我没听说过你要加入校队。”

哈利在他身后有些害羞地扯了扯头发：“我打算确定之后再告诉你的。”

德拉科没看见他脸上的红晕，他满脑子想的都是哈利是不是真的会像斯内普说的那样甩了他，他知道接下来要问的问题有够混蛋的，但是他控制不住自己往坏的那方面想，他希望自己能够掌握主动权：“你跟我在一起只是为了拿个A吗？”

“什么？”

哈利停下脚步，所以德拉科也不得不停下来，他转过身看着满脸疑惑的男朋友。

“潘西听到你和斯内普的谈话了，在教师办公室里。”

哈利的脸上有一瞬间的迷茫，下一秒便涨得通红：“等一下，你认为我跟你在一起是为了化学补习吗？”

德拉科没有开口，那算是一种默认了。

哈利声音里带着被侮辱的颤抖：“听着德拉科·马尔福，我跟你在一起就只是因为我他妈的喜欢你！”

德拉科咬着嘴唇，他后悔了，因为他看到了哈利泛红的眼眶，他想要收紧握着哈利手腕的那只手，但还是被对方甩开了。

“如果我想拿A的话完全可以去找赫敏！她每学期都能拿十个A+！”

德拉科焦急地上前一步，但是被哈利躲开了。

“我是因为你的鼓励才决定加入球队的。”哈利转身跑开前，留给他这么一句话，“真可笑。”

德拉科站在路灯下心想，太好了，他的男朋友是真心喜欢他的，但同时，如潘西所说，他今晚不会有一个约会，因为他也真的被哈利甩了。

德拉科是之后从格兰杰那里知道斯内普同波特家的陈年往事的，他痛恨波特家的所有男性，所以才总是变着法的用语言打击哈利。

潘西听到的那些当然只是他进行惯例的嘲讽而已，而布雷斯告诉德拉科，他从校队的朋友那里打听到哈利确实是在一周前才申请加入球队的，就在那晚他们通过电话的第二天。

德拉科尝试了任何方式的道歉，他把哈利堵在教室、图书馆、球场外的田径赛道以及放学回家的路上，而哈利只是把他当成空气，像故事一开始的那样绕过他。

克拉布给他想了个馊主意，这足以证明德拉科确实走投无路了，居然会听信克拉布的鬼话。

他央求父亲为校队捐赠一批新装备，顶级的运动服和会让男孩们尖叫的球鞋，每个人都有一份，但是当球员们兴奋地跑过来叽叽喳喳地感谢德拉科的时候，哈利只是远远地看着他，然后把滚得满是泥水和草渍的外套甩在肩膀上离开了。

德拉科追过去拦住他，这次哈利没有绕开。

他抬头看向德拉科，眼里满是失望：“这就是你的道歉？”

德拉科摇了摇头，像是被老师训斥的学生：“是克拉布的主意。”

哈利笑了笑，非常难看的那种：“克拉布又不是我犯错的前男友。”

德拉科因为那个“ex”整整一天窝在教学楼的天台上不肯下来。

他最后不得已选择在傍晚敲开了波特家的大门，开门的是哈利的父亲，他显然是刚刚下班，还穿着高级督察的制服，腰侧别着一把手枪。

德拉科没敢说什么就转身逃走了。

那天他站在波特家花园的灌木丛外，看着二楼东侧那扇泛着暖黄色灯光的窗子，那里有海德薇时不时扑扇着翅膀的影子，却没有哈利的。

他想学爱情电影里那样，站在那里冲哈利的房间播放求爱音乐，或者用玫瑰花摆出一个爱心以此请求他原谅，但是想了想波特先生腰间别着的警枪，还是作罢了。

最后他只能从衣服口袋里掏出一盒万宝路，那是放学时布雷斯塞给他的，他抽出一根放进嘴里，模仿着布雷斯平时的样子点燃了它，最后被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。

他转过身，把眼泪洒在了回家的路上。

德拉科消失在街口的一分钟后，波特家二楼东侧那扇窗子里的灯光也跟着熄灭了。

德拉科没再去烦哈利了，而是默默地跟在他身后。哈利前进，他也跟着前进，哈利停下，他也跟着停下。每天放学后，德拉科就坐在观众席上看着哈利训练，然后隔着十几米的距离送他回家。

幸运的话他会等到哈利提着鸟笼从家门走出来，这样他又能多出半个小时的相处时间。每一次哈利都会坐在公园里靠近喷泉的那条长椅上，德拉科则会站在几米外的路灯下，偶尔海德薇会飞过来停在他的肩膀上，啄一啄他的耳朵，然后再飞回哈利那里。

校队比赛的那天，哈利成为了首发队员，候场的时候潘西找到了他。

“抱歉，因为我多嘴，导致现在的一切。”

哈利摇了摇头表示那不是她的错。

潘西犹豫再三还是开了口：“原谅他的幼稚，每个人都是这样的，真正面对爱情时总是患得患失。”

哈利望向看台，找到了德拉科的身影，对方正紧张地望向这边。哈利转过头确保德拉科看不见他脸上的笑容，眨了眨眼睛承诺潘西会在比赛结束后，同德拉科谈一谈。

但事情并不太顺利，比赛的最后几分钟，两队因为一个点球而发生争执，最后一开始的推搡即将上升为更加暴力的拳脚。

足球被当成可以用来攻击的武器，德拉科从看台上跑下来冲向哈利的时候，它正被一个肌肉发达的高个子男孩砸过来，于是他成为了这场混乱事件中唯一一个负伤者。

他从校医院窄小的病床上醒过来的时候，周围围满了人，但是德拉科只在乎其中戴眼镜的那一个。

其他人当然也明白，在确认他没什么大事之后纷纷离开了。

现在屋子里只剩下他们两个。

德拉科抢在哈利前面开了口：“对不起，我就是个混蛋。”

哈利点头：“是个化学课可以拿A+的混蛋。”

大概是那颗足球的原因，德拉科的脑子还是没有太清醒，所以他没听出哈利语气中开玩笑的那一部分。

德拉科低下头，他想，等哈利离开之后，他可以用缠在头上的绷带勒死自己做个了结。

这时哈利凑近了些：“如果这个混蛋愿意再为我画一幅画，我大概可以考虑一下是否原谅他。”

德拉科抬起头望向哈利的绿眼睛，那里同往常一样总是缀满了闪光。

德拉科不自觉地吞了下口水，他可以不用浪费那些绷带了，就这样，哈利又救了他一命。

所以，当他终于吻上他的时候，德拉科想，哈利·波特不仅仅是他的男朋友，也是他小小世界里的救世主。

FIN.  
\--------  
大家新年快乐！


End file.
